Antes de dormir
by Madru
Summary: ¿Qué hace Hinata mientras espera que Naruto llegue del trabajo? Ocupar su tiempo y pensar. ¿Y porqué Naruto llega ligeramente más tarde? Es más fácil de explicar de lo que parece. /One-Shot fluff, diabéticos están advertidos.


_**Disclaimer:** El universo y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra original de Masashi Kishimoto, ésta historia está concebida sin fines de lucro, únicamente con el fin de entretener._

* * *

.

 **Antes de dormir**

 **.**

* * *

En la oscuridad de la habitación más amplia del hogar Uzumaki/Hyuga, una silueta se revuelve incómoda entre las sábanas, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, dejando vagar sus pensamientos en espera del regreso de su otra mitad.

Naruto es el Hokage, un espléndido Hokage. Boruto reclama cada dos por tres su atención, a diferencia de la pequeña Himawari —que dando fe de la herencia del carácter de su madre—, apenas busca destacar. Y Hinata... ah, la hermosa, cariñosa y siempre compresiva Hinata.

Hinata no es ninguna chiquilla inmadura reclamando la falta de dedicación de su pareja, _ya_ no es una mujer insegura de sí misma —como para albergar la mínima chispa de celos del personal femenino que labora con su ocupadísimo esposo—, no es cualquier mujer ególatra y cabeza hueca que arma todo un drama al ver la poca atención y _mimos_ que recibe de su marido. Está perfectamente consciente del cargo de éste, lo admira y sabe que él es el corazón de la aldea, la persona en cuyos hombros recae el deber de asegurar la tranquilidad de todos los aldeanos. Está orgullosa de él y cada día es una oportunidad para maravillarse de lo lejos que lo ha llevado su sueño, después de todo si él es feliz, ella lo es.

Entonces, querida Hinata, ¿Porqué esa sombra de tristeza empaña tus ojos? ¿Porqué ese deje de melancolía?

Te la pasas en el cementerio, que si el primo Neji, el tío Hizashi,... la abuela del primo del hermano del tío de cualquier miembro del clan; toda tumba abandonada es una oportunidad perfecta para gastar tu vasto tiempo libre en dejarle flores. El hogar te mantiene ocupada, pero cuando los quehaceres se terminan y falta mucho para que regresen los niños de la academia —y no digamos tu esposo del trabajo—, hay que buscar en qué llenar las horas.

Oh, dulce y solitaria Hinata, tus hijos crecen y necesitan cada vez menos que estés a su lado, y sabes que llegará el día que se marchen de casa tal como tú lo hiciste para hacer un nuevo hogar.

¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Considerar retomar el liderazgo del clan para que Hanabi tenga algo de vida social? La pobre está en lo mejor de su juventud —casi juras escuchar un estornudo de Lee o Maito Gai— y es deprimente estar todo el día entre papeles cuando debería estar entre amigos o citándose con alguien. Su juventud lentamente se está marchitando entre aburridas reuniones y entrenamientos. Pero la idea no te atrae, piensas que serías un desastre al mando del Clan Hyuuga, a pesar que de ésta forma verías más frecuentemente a tu esposo en reuniones de clanes, y lo que te motiva parece demasiado egoísta para tu gusto.

—¡Tadaima~!

El susurro en la habitación levemente sobresalta a la pelinegra que, inmersa en sus cavilaciones, no escuchó la ventana que daba a la calle abriéndose.

En su interior quiere soltar una pequeña risa al pensar en el Héroe de las Cinco Naciones Ninja entrando a su hogar como un vil ladrón. Pero su corazón se enternece por el hombre que a pesar de salir muerto en vida del trabajo, se toma la molestia de llegar directamente a la habitación de ambos para no pasar por el pasillo de la casa y armar un alboroto en la oscuridad, capaz de despertar a los remolinos consentidos... táctica basada en experiencias pasadas, y el dedo gordo de un pie de Naruto.

—Okaeri —susurras como respuesta, sintiendo el otro lado de la cama hundirse ligeramente. No quieres molestar preguntando cómo estuvo su día. Sabes que está molido y necesita dormir.

—Lo siento, Hina —él deposita un fugaz beso en su mejilla—, me salté la cena... de nuevo. Comí algo a la salida, espero no te hallan molestado muchos los niños.

No es necesario tener las luces encendidas para saber que él ha desplegado una encantadora y zorruna sonrisa de disculpa.

—Solo lo normal —contesta divertida—. ¿Seguro que no quieres un bocadillo o algo antes de dormir? Sólo te sueles llenar con ramen y-y Teuchi-san ya ha cerrado a éstas horas y... —callas, él lo ha hecho de nuevo. Solo que ésta vez no es en la mejilla, sino más al centro.

—Eres a _dorable_ , Hina-chan —zapatos, capa y sombrero fuera, la cama termina de hundirse bajo todo el peso del rubio que se acomoda a su lado—. Si no oyes al monstruo desde que crucé la ventana es porque está satisfecho... y no hablo por Kurama.

Su voz se suaviza gradualmente, ya casi escuchas sus buenas noches, pero sabes que se siente culpable por lo de la cena y quieres que se duerma tranquilo. Lo abrazas, bueno, más bien cubres con tu brazo derecho sus hombros y los usas para aproximarte más.

—Boruto comió en el cuarto, estaba molesto por algún incidente con la chica Uchiha y Hima siguió con la alergia a las flores de Ino así que tampoco quiso salir, no te perdiste de gran cosa.

—Si se trata de ustedes sí es _gran cosa_ —sonríes, casi puedes ver el puchero que dibuja en su rostro.

No se puede ganar en una discusión con un Uzumaki aún estando adormilado, Hinata se conforma con abrazarle esta vez enteramente y acompasar su respiración a la del recién dormido.

—Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

En la oscuridad de la habitación ahora son dos personas las que dormitan, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos con la imagen de su familia como último recuerdo antes de dormir.

 _Lo que Hinata no sabe, es que Naruto no es tan tonto. Ha comenzado a llegar más tarde, ha comenzado a tomar bajo su tutela al ruidoso Konohamaru... porque en el futuro él quiere dejar la aldea en buenas manos para disfrutar su retiro al su lado._

—Buenas noches, Hinata-chan.

* * *

 _ **No voy a ampliar mucho esta parte porque sé que la mayoría se la salta xD, pero si has llegado hasta acá te agradezco mucho y espero sinceramente que te halla gustado lo suficiente para no cambiar ventana :D**_

 _ **Bieeeen, ahora, ¿cómo salió esto? últimamente he estado necesitada de drabbles, OS, o mini-fics así, rosas y fresas. Y aunque ésto no fue particularmente tierno o lo que esperaba, es lo que salió de una noche de desvelo y quise subirlo xD**_

 _ **Y bueno, ésta es la parte donde les pido comentarios, recibirlos no tiene precio (para todo lo demás está MasterCard) y no les tomará mucho. :D**_

 _ **Mad fuera.**_


End file.
